i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Mutsuki Kururugi/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Wah...*yawn* you called? Will you become my hugging pillow? |Idolizing = Don't look~ |Reg1 = Mutsuki Kururugi… The cute big brother of Satsuki. Please take care of me~ |Reg2 = Teacher's voice is really nice, so I get sleepy in class~ |Reg3 = My dream? To be taking naps in the dream world for~ever... zzz... zzz... |Reg4 = I've had a weak body since I was little, so I didn't have any playmates besides Satsuki~ |Reg5 = Why did you become a producer? |Reg6 = Actually, Satsuki and I switched glasses. They're non-prescription... |Reg7 = We dyed the streaks in our hair before entering school. They look good, don't they? |Reg8 = Satsuki always does the laundry while I do the cooking. I'm good at making rolled eggs. |Reg10 = I'm envious of Futami. Since he's a NEET, he doesn't need to work and can be lazy at home whenever he wants. |Reg11 = Satsuki's pranks are adorable, so just forgive him. |Event1 = It says that an event has started! Will you go? |Reg12 = When we prank Mashiro he reacts like a surprised cat. He's funny~ |Event2 = The event ended. I had a lot of fun~ |Morning = Morning~ ...I'm sleeping a little more...zzz |Afternoon = Satsuki’s eating his lunch in the courtyard~ I have Producer’s share too. |Evening = Almost time to go home. I wonder what’ll be good for dinner~? |Night = I hope I can smile with Satsuki and you tomorrow too, Producer. Good night. |Download = While we wait, how about we sleep together? |Story = Choose the story of your liking. |Main1 = What chapter do you want to see? |Main2 = This story is okay, isn't it? |Love1 = It says 'love story'. You might see nice dreams~ |Love2 = Do you want to talk with me in the land of dreams? |Shop = Welcome~ |Purchase = What do you plan on buying? |Friend = Do you want to see info about your friends? |Other = It's said that you can do many things here~ |Start1 = I'm still sleepy. |Skill1A = Alley-oops. |Skill1B = Infusion of energy~ |Skill1C = It's great~ |Clear1 = Maybe I woke up. |Affection1 = Won't you take a nap with me? |Start2 = Satsuki will be with us, right!? |Skill2A = Let's hold hands. |Skill2B = I'll start doing my best now. |Skill2C = I'll support you, so hang in there. |Clear2 = It's surprisingly easy. |Affection2 = I want you to slowly learn about me~ |Start3 = Seems the live is starting. |Skill3A = Babanbabanbanba~n♪ |Skill3B = Being by your side makes me feel like I can sleep comfortably. |Skill3C = As long as Satsuki is here, there's nothing to be scared of! |Clear3 = Fun times end so fast. |Affection3 = Give me your lo~ve! |Skill4A = I'm not tired. |Skill4B = Love injection! |Skill4C = Two hearts beating as one! |Skill5A = If I'm with Satsuki, I'll do my best. |Skill5B = Twinkle time! |Skill5C = I woke up. |Skill6A= |Skill6B= |Skill6C= |Skill7A= I can go anywhere if I'm together with Satsuki. |Skill7B= Do you want to see my amazing side? |Skill7C= Maybe, I should get serious... |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipReg12 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Mutsuki Kururugi/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Mutsuki Kururugi/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Mutsuki Kururugi/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Mutsuki Kururugi Category:Lines